nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vuxo's Streak Part 1
I figured I might as well list all the opponents Vuxo has destroyed over the years. 1-0 to 15-0 This is Vuxo's starting point when he fought only canon characters. 1-0 Sonic Vuxo beat Sonic when Vuxo caught him in the middle of a spin dash and smashed him. 2-0 Tails Vuxo beat Tails when he threw a telephone pole and it impaled Tails to the crashing X-Tornado. 3-0 Knuckles Knuckles failed when he punched Vuxo in the face. Only for Vuxo to get pissed and punch Knuckles's head off. 4-0 Shadow Shadow was the first slightly challenging opponent. Vuxo had to go super in order to finish Hyper Shadow with a laser beam. 5-0 Omega Omega was beaten when it tried to tackle Vuxo into a volcano. Vuxo got burned, but the lava and Vuxo's eye lasers were enough to melt Omega down. 6-0 Silver Silver being from the future didn't help him any. After a relatively short fight, Vuxo beat Silver by dropping a building on top of him. 7-0 Blaze Blaze put up a better fight than Silver did. Blaze used a strategy similar to Tails. Which allowed her to last longer than any before her. She was struck down when Vuxo smacked her with an oil truck and threw it on top of her. Then he sealed her fate when he shot a laser that caused it to explode. 8-0 Vector Vector out up a good fight. But was beaten when Vuxo impaled him with a fishing pole. 9-0 Espio Espio may be a ninja, but he met his end when Vuxo hung Espio off a building with a rope and a bowling ball. 10-0 Metal Sonic Metal Sonic gave it his all. But just like the previous 9, he failed to find a weakness. Vuxo turned Metal Sonic to dust with a giant laser. 11-0 Amy I'm not sure what Amy was thinking when she challenged Vuxo. She saw Vuxo kill Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze, and Shadow. But she did try her best. Vuxo dispached her in a record 11 seconds after he broke her spine and threw her off the building. 12-0 Rouge Rouge realky used stealth to her advantage during the fight. But after she was caught and Vuxo cut her wings off, he finished her by ripping her in half. 13-0 Ashura The famous glitch gave a tough battle. Ashura could teleport and create clones of himself. But Vuxo got him when Ashura made a mistake trying to kick Vuxo and got his leg ripped off. Vuxo procided to beat him with his own leg. 14-0 Manic Manic tried, but failed to win. Manic even managed to knock Vuxo off of a building and impale him through a telephone pole. But Vuxo survived and blasted Manic with a laser that ended the battle. 15-0 Sonia Sonia tried just as hard as Manic did, but was foiled when Vuxo blasted her to pieces with her own keyboard. 16-0 to 30-0 This is the era where Vuxo extended his streak to anyone who challenged. 16-0 Trunks Trunks even went super saiysn and still couldn't beat Vuxo. Vuxo won after using a steel beam to tie around Trunks and then dropping him underwater. Then Vuxo placed an entire mountain on top of Trunks to make sure he didn't come back. 17-0 Quicksilver Quicksilver may be fast, but Vuxo was even faster. Vuxo had little trouble turning Quicksilver to dust with a laser beam. 18-0 Hawkgirl Her mace may be destructive, but Vuxo overpowered her mace and bashed her in the face with it. Then he bludgeoned her to death with her own mace. 19-0 Piccolo Piccolo may be stronger than Trunks, but he was no match for the battle-hardened Vuxo. After a fast and furious fight, Vuxo won by blasting a hole in Piccolo. 20-0 Krillen Simply put, Krillen was a joke. He did get one good destructo disk in. But Vuxo regenerated and killed him with a finger laser through the heart. 21-0 Yamcha and Tien This handicap fight gave them a big advantage. But even Tien's Tri-Cannon and Yamcha punching him as well wasn't enough. After punching a hole in Yamcha and blastkng Tien's head off, Vuxo stood as the winner. 22-0 Sasuke Sasuke is from Naruto. He may have that sword and a curse mark form. But Vuxo mopped him up by impaling himself to also impale Sasuke. 23-0 Freiza Freiza put up a hell of a fight. He started in his first form and worked his way up to his 4th form. Vuxo had to destroy Mobius in order to kill Freiza. 24-0 Raditz and Nappa These 2 losers thought they could win. Vuxo won this battle in his fastest time yet, 3 seconds. He just blasted them both with a bigass laser and dissolved them. 25-0 Kakashi Kakashi is Naruto's sensei. Kakashi has so many abilities. But he was beaten when Vuxo tied him to a tree and lit it on fire. 26-0 Vegeta As we all know, Vegeta can take a serious ass-whooping and still come back for more. It took 5 severed arteries, being impaled TWICE, and a blast through the heart to end the prince of all saiyans. 27-0 Cell Even in his final form, Cell couldn't beat Vuxo. Cell kept rising back up, each time he would say that he is perfect and cannot be beaten. Cell got less and less anxious to get up as his energy hit critical level. He did fire a helluva kamehameha before he was decapitated and reduced to ash though. 28-0 Gohan Gohan's mystic power was increadible. But he was beaten when Vuxo blew up the entire galaxy with Gohan in it. 29-0 Majin Buu Buu lasted really long against the deathbringer. Using Evil Buu, Super Buu and Kid Buu plus his normal form, he kept up with Vuxo rather well. Vuxo had to go dark in order to defeat Kid Buu by pushing the planet burst back at him. 30-0 Goku Goku had all his forms from base to SSG.(SSGSS wasn't made yet) 3 kamehamehas, 2 dragon fists, and a spirit bomb from the entire dimension couldn't do it either. Vuxo outlasted Goku once he ran out of ki. Vuxo finished Goku off with the Omega Punch. But before he did, Vuxo did say "You're pretty good". 31-0 to 50-0 This is when just about everyone wanted a shot at the pristine streak. 31-0 Aang The avatar. He may have masterec the 4 elements, but his attacks were useless against the king of Mobius. After aa well-fought battle, Aang was beaten by a thunderbolt to the face. 32-0 Gaara Gaara's sand almost did it. Almost. After escaping the sand coffin, Vuxo used the sand to impale Gaara to a cliff. then Vuxo slammed a boulder into Gaara. Which basically turned Gaara into a nail. 33-0 Shard Or Metal Sonic 3.0 if you want to be technical. Shard gave a tough fight. But was broken in half and the remains were desinagrated. 34-0 Orochimaru That weird snake guy from Naruto. He gave Vuxo an all-out brawl for half of the battle. The other half was them trying to outdo each other with power. Which was capped off when Vuxo hung him on a tree branch hanging over a bunch of stalagmites. And dropped him onto the stalagmites. Which impaled him on 12 places on his body. 35-0 Johnny Even Johnny with his powerful regeneration, could not outlast the legendary warrior. After a fight that spanned 2 days long, Vuxo destroyed Johnny with a laser that melted his atoms. 36-0 Jessica My sister asked for this one. She said that Jessica could do it. Jessica did better than her husband Sonic. But she also failed at the end. Jessica was killed when Vuxo tossed her into an electric fence. 37-0 Sakura Sakura may be strong. But Vuxo is in a league of his own. After a brutal punch to the gut, Vuxo ripped her intestines out and desinagrated them. 38-0 Beast Boy Beast Boy may have beastial power. But Vuxo beat the hell out of Beast Boy with ease. After a fall from the top of titan tower, and a giant laser, Beast Boy was done. 39-0 Bardock Goku's dad gave it his all. But also failed to claim victory. After being impaled to a crashing rocket, Bardock was finished. 40-0 Starfire She may be an alien princess. But she was beaten after her starbolt hit Vuxo in the fsce. Which pissed him off and he punched her in the gut and then ripped her in half. Then he blasted the remains for good measure. 41-0 Cyborg Even Cyborg's sonic cannon couldn't dent Vuxo. Vuxo claimed victory after he dismantled Cyborg and blee up the pieces. 42-0 Green Arrow Green Arrow had an arrow for every situation. Except for Vuxo. Green Arrow tried multiple arrows but none worked too well on Vuxo. After Vuxo caught an arrow and stabbed Green Arrow in the chest with it, he threw the dying hero off a bridge. 43-0 Iron Man Iron Man is difficult to prepare for. But Vuxo managed to win after overpowering the Quamtum suit and electrocuting Tony with a 10000 bolt punch. 44-0 Wonder Woman Wonder Woman is the champion of the Amazons. But she was bested by Vuxo in raw skill and was executed for her loss. (Decapitation) 45-0 Darth Vader Darth Vader is the feared leader of the Sith. But he was forced into submission when Vuxo broke his respirator and dropped him off a building and he fell down about 45 floors. 46-0 Batman The Dark Knight came close, but lost by a bit. Batman did his homework. Giving the longest fight Vuxo had untill he fought Superman. Batman lasted 4 days against Vuxo and almost did it. Vuxo had to go hyper to finish the dark knight off. It took Vuxo blowing up the watchtower to destroy Batman. 47-0 Captain America Captain America put up a good fight. But he was beaten after Vuxo snapped his shield in half and punched him into the Earth's core. Cap could not survive the heat and died in about 2 minutes. 48-0 Spider-Man Spider-Man is a tricky opponent. His spidey sense is very accurate. But Vuxo's forsight outfoxed the spidey sense. Which allowed Vuxo to finish the injured Spider-Man with a chaos laser that melted the Daily Planet. 49-0 Thor Thor may be a god. But Vuxo won the battle after breaking Mjolnir into fragments. Without it, Thor is a normal person. Which allowed Vuxo to one-shot him. 50-0 Wolverine Wolverine is unkillable right? WRONG! Vuxo fractured and even cracked Wolverine's adamantium skeleton. At the end, Vuxo broke the skeleton completely and sliced Wolverine into pieces. I will make a second page for the rest of the fights. (51 to 103) Category:Fights Category:Lists